Finding You
by Jaspersno1fan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened on the day Jasper and Alice met? Or excatly how Alice waited? Find out here.


Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or to my great disappoint Jasper.

Summary : Ever wonder what happened when Alice and Jasper met for the first time. And just how long Alice was left waiting?

Finding You

I tried to look as normal as possible. Well, as normal as I could. I would try to breathe like a normal person but it was hard. But the lighting and the waiting made it hard. The diner was practically empty, just as I had seen. Although my vision were not perfect. I assumed I was in the right place, on the right day. The waitress sauntered over to me, and I sighed. "What can I get you hon?" she asked politely. I forced a smile on my face. "Nothing. Thank you." She stared at me a moment longer, as I didn't turn to face her. From the corner of my eye I caught her shake her head. "Teenagers. I'll never understand them." she muttered hoping I couldn't here. Though I did, I didn't however let her know that I had. I glanced at the clock as another round of lighting came. He was late. After a few minutes the waitress came back over to me. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Tea, coffee, anything?" I turned to her. "No, thank you. I'm just waiting for someone. He's a little late is all." I replied. She smiled. "They always are." she said. The door chimed, announcing a new arrival, and she bustled off to take their order. As she walked away, I heard her say "Violet. What an unusual colour for eyes." I smiled yes they were, but I myself am anything but usual. Maybe he changed his mind? I shook my head a little. No, he wouldn't I would've seen that. Although my visions aren't always a hundred percent accurate. This one was different. I could see him so clear, as if he was standing in front of me. The minute I seen him, I knew he was the one and I loved him. He was tall, blonde, dark red eyes. He had the sense of something more to him. He didn't seem to like the way he was "living" at the moment. He wanted - needed to change. That was the other part or more another vision. It was of a "family". There were five. Three men and two females. They lived differently from us. Instead of human blood, they lived off of animals. And it worked. Their eyes were even a different colour. The waitress returned and looked at me more closely. "It's pretty cold out there. Why don't I make you a tea." She held up her hand when I went to protest. "Free of charge." She smiled and I returned it. I nodded. I glanced at the clock and frowned. Again lighting struck. That seemed to be the exact lighting from my vision. But was I in the right place? My vision had taken place in an old diner in Philadelphia. And this was definitely an old diner. It wasn't full. There weren't many of us here. Give or take about half the diner full. "Maybe he's not coming." She said, as she passed me my tea. I shrugged. "Maybe not." I agreed. "But he's supposed to be here." I whispered. "What's your name?" she asked, it caught me off guard. "Alice." I said simply, that's all I gave, because that's all I had to give. "And yours?" She seemed shocked that I would bother to even ask. "Pam." She answered. "Why Don't you tell me his name and go home. And when he comes in, I'll let him know you left but you were here." Pam offered. I shook my head. "I prefer to wait myself." My eyes were drawn to the clock again. The problem was that my vision didn't show an exact time. And I was starting to think he wasn't coming after all. "How long have you been here?" I shrugged. "About an hour and a half to two hours." I answered, absentmindly. I was looking around the diner. It had the feeling of home. The one that was hard to find these days. I was sitting at the counter, along with an older man at the other end. I was right in front of the door. I was also facing it. So when he walked in I would see him. "That's an awful long time to wait." Pam commented. Again I shrugged. I was still looking around the room. The only other thing to sit in was booths. They were made from leather, and like a typical cliché diner they were red. Just as the stools were. "It's worth it in the end. When he comes." I answered. If he comes, I added to myself. She smiled again. "Well, hopefully you don't have much longer to wait." I nodded in agreement. The door opened and my eyes were drawn to it, yet again. Only to find disappointment..again. I sighed quietly. An older women came in and sat beside me. She glanced at me curiously, and smile. I tried to return it. She turned to Pam who had returned from the kitchen, I honestly hadn't even noticed her leave. "Pam. I'll have the usual." she said, quietly. I kept my gaze locked on the clock, and they would occasionally flick to the door. "Sure thing Linda." My eyes flicked from the door to the clock again. This time I was sure he was late. Another sigh escaped me. The lady noticed. "Are you alright, dear?" I gave her a curt nod. Then rethought it. "Fine. Thank you." Another round of lighting. Yet, he still didn't enter. "Are you waiting on someone?" she asked, as she looked around the diner. I didn't want to be rude, but I also didn't want to take my eyes off the door or clock. "Yes, I am. He's a little late is all." I answered, having decided I could both answer and not have to look away. "More like he's a lot late." Pam said, as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I tensed, but forced myself to relax. I turned my head to look at her. She had a kind, yet sad and knowing smile on her face. "Alice, sweetheart if the boy's as late as he is, it's safe to assume he's not coming. Go home try again tomorrow." I was surprised by their helpfulness and warmed by it at the same time. Usually people shied away from me. But Pam and Linda were forcing themselves on me. Normally that was when it became uncomfortable. But they seemed to make where it was like a mother looking out for her daughter. So, I smiled. "Thank you for the advice, but I'm going to wait a little bit longer, if you don't mind. I may have messed up the time." That was more likely what had happened. They both smiled kindly, and told me they were there if I needed to talk. I nodded my thanks and returned to clock watching. Linda stayed even after she had finished her meal. Her excuse was that she wanted to wait until it stopped raining. But I knew better and was touched by her thoughtfulness. Pam bustled around the diner. However, whenever she was not needed, she came and stood behind me and spoke with Linda. It started to rain harder. As it did, not many people replaced the one who left. So when a figure stood outside in front of the windows. It was clearly a male. I sat up straighter. Pam who was talking with a costumer came over. Lighting struck again, and if it were possible I sat up straighter. He looked around, and seemed uncomfortable with his surroundings. He turned and seen the diner and contemplated it for a minute. Then he headed for the door. I got a good look at him, and I knew he was who I'd been waiting for. "Jasper." I whispered I hopped off the stool and walked slowly towards him.

**Jasper's POV**

When I walked into the diner, a small pixie like girl walked towards me. At first I thought she was going to attack me. But I felt her emotions and they full of curiosity and love? She was suddenly filled with happiness. And I was drawn to her. And I didn't want to let her go.

**Alice's POV**

"Wow. He actually showed." I heard Pam saying. "Better late then never. At least she's happy." Linda replied. I stopped in front of him. "You've kept me waiting a long time." I said. He ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said "I'm sorry, ma'am." My smile grew. And he smiled down at me. "I'm Jasper." he drawled. "I know. I'm Alice." He didn't look shocked, that I already knew his name. "Come on, Jazz, let's go home." I said, holding out my hand. "Alright." Was all he said.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.


End file.
